Las fans entran en accion! Yoitekun corre!
by megu-chan uchiha
Summary: Un grupo de chicas fanaticas de Yoite deciden idear un plan y secuestrar a nuestro lindo ojiazu . . . lo que no saben es que todas estas chicas son fujoshis! que habra detras de este malevolo plan . . .


Hooola! Aquí en nabari no ou non me estuve fijando en los pocos fanfics que hay en esta sección y la mayoría son muy tristes T.T entonces pensé voy a poner mi granito de arena y agregar una comedia romántica que será yuikimixyoite! Que todavía escasean mas -.-

- los tomates son ricos! – dice

- " los tomates son ricos" – piensa

- LOS TOMATES SON RICOS! grita muy fuerte

- * come un tomate* -acción

* * *

><p>Después de que Miharu utilizara el shinrabansho para salvar a Yoite del Kira, este había cambiado un poco, seguía siendo la misma persona apática pero ahora era menos frío y un poco cariñoso. El , Yukimi , Kahiko,Raikou y Gau habían decidido dejar Kairoshu y vivir como personas semi normales porque Raikou aun acostumbraba llevar la katana y Yoite todavia tenia el reflejo de apuntar con el dedo.<p>

Aunque no todo salio como esperaban, porque al no ser temidos por pertenecer a kairoshu, las chicas que conocian a tres de los cuatro muchachos habían quedado prendadas de ellos e hicieron un club de fans y casi todas o la gran mayoría de ellas eran locas amantes del yaoi. Pero lo que no se imaginaban era que todas estas chicas estaban planeando algo. . .

En un lugar que parecía ser un estadio de concierto abandonado se encontraban reunidas todas las fans de los ex ninjas

- Hola hola me escuchan? – hablaba una muchacha castaña y de ojos verdes desde un altavoz a un muy grande grupo de chicas

-si! – gritan al unísono

- bueno hoy nos reunimos aquí para planear el plan – hace una pausa – el plan para secuestrar a Yoite-Kun! – Exclama con una sonrisa provocando que todas las chicas gritaran de emoción

- y como lo haremos líder? – pregunta una entre todo el barullo haciendo que todas se callen y miren a la declarada líder

- para eso estamos reunidas aquí les contare mi estrategia y mañana daremos el primer paso – dice con una sonrisa malévola

Mientras tanto nuestro protagonista se encontraba con su querido amigo/padre/compañero Yukimi en su pequeña casa. El menor estaba sentado en una esquina como siempre solía estar y el rubio estaba tratando de escribir su acostumbrada crítica sobre ramen pero algo hacia que este no se pudiera concentrar y eran los acostumbrados gritos femeninos que se escuchaban fuera de la ventana

- Waaa! Esto me va a volver loco! – Dice mientras habría la ventana

- yukimi no deberías hacer eso – Habla por primera vez Yoite en toda la hora

- porque? – Yoite no alcanzo a contestar por que al segundo las chicas se lo contestaron

- kyaa! Es yukimi-san! – gritan todas al unísono y después se pueden apreciar gritos como "yukimi hazme tuya " o "tirame un beso" o " quiero un hijo tuyo"

- *cierra la ventana con un par de venitas en la cabeza* no se que es peor si kairoshu o todas estas chicas! – comenta volviéndose a sentar en la silla donde estaba

- te advertí que no abrieras – dice bajito

- y yo que iba a saber que todas empezarían a gritar todavía mas fuerte de lo que ya lo hacían! –

Derrepente se habre la puerta del pequeño apartamento

- ah creí que nunca podríamos llegar – dice exhausto Miharu que era el que habia entrado acompañado de Gau

- Pensé que moriría – Dice Gau traumado – ah! Que habrá sido de Raikou-san-

Derrepente entra el nombrado todo despeinado y con la ropa a medio romper, le faltaba una manga de la camisa y el abrigo ni lo tenía, al dar un paso cae medio muerto al piso

- Raikou-san! Resista!- Gau comienza a zarandearlo de un lado al otro y luego se puede apreciar como el fantasmita del pelirosa escapa por su boca ( no se si me explique bien )

- q-que le paso? – pregunta Yukimi con una gota enorme detrás de su cabeza

-es que como no podíamos pasar, se me ocurrió que como Raikou-sempai es muy popular entre todas las chicas podríamos usarlo como distracción y entrar nosotros al edificio – Dice muy sonriente Miharu aunque atrás se pueden apreciar unas alitas negras

- pequeño demonio – Yukimi hace una sonrisa que mas parecía una mueca retorcida

- y . . . . que los trae por aquí? – Pregunta Yoite levantando la cabeza y mirando a Miharu

- la verdad no se – dice desganado Miharu – Me encontré con Raikou-sempai y Gau-sempai en el camino y como venían para aquí decidí venir yo tambien -

- Nosotros vinimos . . . a hablar sobre las escandalosas chicas que hay afuera – comenta Raikou ya recuperado – necesitamos deshacernos de ellas de alguna manera, ya no las aguanto mas! – grita repentinamente el pelirosa sorprendiendo a todos ya que este casi nunca solía enojarse como en estos momentos

- eh? Que ocurre Raikou-san usted fue el primero en aceptar a todas esas mujeres locas diciendo " no creo que sea un problema" –Cuando Gau dice esto imita al 2 mayor poniendo incluso la sonrisa que había hecho este

- pero es que nunca pensé que llegarían tan lejos! Ponen cámaras por todos lados en mi casa y de verdad en todos lados! Me siguen a cualquier lado que valla y sin mencionar los constantes gritos en todo momento! YA NO LO SOPORTOO!- se comienza a tirar el pelo y se va a una esquinita – no existo no éxito no existo quiero desparecer – murmura

- eso me trae recuerdos – Yukimi recordando cuando Yoite era mas chiquito y repetía constantemente esas palabras – ah era tan tierno en esos momentos – dice para si mismo con un fondo de flores

- Yukimi-sempai – Miharu lo zarandea un poco sacancando al rubio de Yoitelandia

- ah si lo siento, que estabas diciendo? –

- decía que si tenia algún plan para deshacernos de las chillonas antes de que Raikou-sempai termine volviéndose loco-

- Raikou-san – Gau estaba picando con una ramita que quien sabe de donde saco a su ídolo

Mientras ellos aun pensaban, gran cantidad de fujoshis se estaba preparando para ir en busca de su objetivo . . .

Continuara . . . .

* * *

><p>Y? que tal les gusto? Si les gusto dejen reviews por favor!<p>

Ah! Me olvide de decir que esto es un universo alterno, Yoite y Raikou no mueren n.n y recuerden que por cada review Edward crece un 1 cm!


End file.
